


Defying Rebellion

by KatNovella



Category: Half-Life
Genre: City 17, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda Murdock is a female citizen striving for survival in City 17. Fed up with her current living conditions she only have one thing on her mind, escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Rebellion

I used to live a normal carefree life in the city. Every day I would get up and go to my part-time job down at the clinic. Now I find myself struggling everyday to survive. Ever since the day the combine took over all of the citizens have either given up hope or died trying to defend themselves. As for me, well let's just say I'm not one to give up that easily. At least, not without a fight.

I'm sick of having to survive on very little food and water, being crammed into these small rooms with complete strangers, and being beaten to pulp if you even dare to defy a combine soldier's orders. They tell us to hold on but I don't know how much longer I can hold on for. This small glimpse of hope is all I have left in me and I'm not giving up yet. People who have given up hope end up dead in the end and I do not intend on being one of those people. My name is Brenda Murdock and this is the day things would change.

Do I wait till their not looking? Or do I try and grab their weapon? Could I just make a bee line for the door? I was stuck and I needed to make a move quick. I got up from the bench I was sitting on and began walking towards the nearest exit. One of the combine soldiers stopped me in my tracks before I could even twist the door handle.

"Stop right there." he said in a alarming tone. And then, I panicked. I slung my elbow into his neck and kneed him in the groin hoping this would distract for just the right amount of time for me to make a quick escape. I then swung open the door and starting running until the fast pace of footsteps behind me faded away. I slumped over on a brick wall to catch my breath and then it kicked into me. I had just assaulted a combine soldier and ran away from the scene of the crime. I knew they were probably looking for me and I was a wanted criminal on the run. From now on I would have to lay low, play it safe, and try not to attract anymore attention to myself.


End file.
